


En Media Rez (Preface Notes)

by AviLeidner



Category: Avalon - Mamoru Oshii (2001), Destination Void - Frank Herbert, L'Incal | The Incal (Bande Dessinée), Simulacron-3 - Daniel F. Galouye, Soul Calibur, Warframe
Genre: Exposition, F/M, Frame Story Scene, Inciting Incident, Meta game, Metanarrative, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AviLeidner/pseuds/AviLeidner
Summary: These are draft form preface and end notes, for an already written (not posted) initial dialogue draft of the 1st “episode,” or (non sequential) “chapter” of short projects which set up a meta narrative framework which links to a non-alternate reality based context for the “Tennoverse.”The broader inspiration for working up the draft and this framing material derives from something which denis villeneuve did to frame Blade Runner 2049.
Relationships: Anton Ballas/Cheryl Lynn Margulis, Ballas/Margulis (Warframe), Void (Characterization of Nothingness)/Chaos (Abstract Primordial Deity)
Comments: 1





	En Media Rez (Preface Notes)

**Author's Note:**

> As an adjunct to Warframe and the “Tennoverse” ...
> 
> The experiment here endeavors to extend from the “real” present or “contingent world” (and its known & existent history) across a continuum of speculative “Future History,” into a more concrete Sci Fi story framework, set in the future.
> 
> There is a prefacing montage overview of what, where, when and why what is being portrayed in episode 1 developed. Ideally a brief stand-alone Intro. An “Episode Zero” which weaves situational summaries and frame story elements taken from World on a Wire/Simulacron 3/Counterfeit World, out of Destination Void/Do I Wake or Dream, with experimental devices developed in fictions of Mamoru Oishii’s Avalon “Universe.”
> 
> The Episode which this presents as a short story, (or scene from a play) revolves around dramatic tension and stress which an unexpected, and potentially revelatory occurrence results from an experiment which was only ever designed to fulfill a very limited set of expected parameters. But is the potential discovery worth the personal, and interpersonal risk?
> 
> Episode 0 borrows (or just outright steals) a hell of a lot from Destination Void, but transcends the success of that story with the realization of a failure.
> 
> The creation of a “stable” “AI” is a limited “breakthrough.” The Identity of Self is found to be reliant upon both difference from, and relation to, other life form identities. 
> 
> In reaching the fulfillment of purpose, the relationships break down, or dissolve, leading to an irrevocable dissolution of self worth. 
> 
> The post purpose-fulfilled failure of the Destination Void breakthrough serves as the inspiration for a transition into the development of the premise underlying Simulacron 3/World On A Wire premise.
> 
> A sorrowful fading, which inspires the concept for a virtual, sociological environment to produce meaningful stability among individual “Identity Units.”
> 
> Integration of psychological and psychosocial needs is pioneered by Professor Cheryl Lynn Margulis. 
> 
> Lynn Margulis emerged as the preeminent pioneering researcher in the development of functionally autonomous, interdependent Identity Units, creating the academic fields of virtual psychology, virtual psychosocial dynamism and virtual anthropological interfacing. 
> 
> Inevitably her work attracted the interests of the leading research innovator in engineering environmental simulations, Anton Ballas, who would eventually become the architect of The Array, and devoted husband. 
> 
> Once again, “space” is used as an environment for the platform of experiments. 
> 
> A highly self sufficient space ship/station/lab has been constructed, to house, maintain and work with an immense virtual platform called The Array. 
> 
> It is a ‘super-environment,‘ with the capacity to simultaneously develop and study multiple experimental simulation system models.
> 
> E1 is a two person scene & story aimed toward weaving description, exposition with dialogue representation to frame the situation of The Origin System
> 
> The first system was only expected to produce persistent low resolution simulation, and run in the background as a reference project. It employed an analog to the concepts of Chaos and The Void, drawn from Cosmogony and Philosophy, where rather than an Edenic or Arcadian Origin mythos (which would have required sim sync algorithm densities too complex to produce viable simulations of “nature”) it rendered a technologically “Utopian” system.
> 
> Something unexpected happened. 
> 
> The internal monitoring station (a “living tower” structure called The Unum) went dark. “Blind.” Observation of Void Phenomena (occurrences within the Origin System) could only continue from “the outside,” via access to its simulation engine, “The Void.”
> 
> The Unum was necessary for “projection” into the Origin System and maintaining a stable synchronized link with an Identity Shell.
> 
> ”At first we studied Void Phenomena from afar...” 
> 
> periodically interfacing... until the Unum went “blind,” leaving only a “one way” link into a shell within The Origin System and no way out unless it came back on line. 
> 
> ”Now, we are in a new era...” 
> 
> Something is happening... the system is... “alive.”
> 
> The ideal form & media format for the story to assume the format of, is a short feature Anime, which is capable of incorporating and maximizing mixed and multi media devices and techniques cohesively (i.e. Hand Drawn Art & Cells, Photo Video & Cinematography, Rotoscoping, Physical Arts encoded and computer-rendered, employing such techniques as Motion Mapping, integrated with Computer Generated audio/visual production and Digital Rendering).
> 
> Categorically, it would be regarded as “Anime.”

In progress ...

Links to Video and Image collections which are concurrently maintained, added to, and Re Ordered for (in part) providing Gestalt can be referenced:

[To Re Order Later](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLU9lbHiKm6lvaw-RCxPEviWO4RiMbTXqN)

  
[Vitruvietta Paradoxica](https://photos.app.goo.gl/JDJZ2dNiJ1tU457u8)

**Author's Note:**

> Soul Calibur should be used as a practical reference and adjunct for incorporating a reciprocal to The Void, Chaos, (Repurposed as “Astral Chaos”) into a gaming fiction which developed toward concluding with “indecidables,” befor being soft-rebooted to unfold only story beginnings and intersections, creating a rich framework for original player-story development. 
> 
> It is not a suggestion for “cross-universe” type stuff (although the SC VI reboot does do a remarkable job of providing for such conventions). It is more just a note to bear in mind (or even study) for contrast and comparison.


End file.
